A Time To Remember
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: SerenaHeeroDuo lots of fluff.


A time to remember  
  
MUST READ!  
  
Pairing Heero/Serena/Duo  
  
No Serena is not a slut or anything like that. She just loves them both so much, Duo and Heero accept that and love her nonetheless. Serena is staying with Heero and Duo in an apartment. NO SCOUTS, NO PILOTS! Major OOC for Duo, Heero, and Serena. This is going to be a one shot unless I get a lot of demands and death threats. Age's 17.  
  
Tozoku no Yume: Kitsune is not feeling very well, she was in a romantic mood too, and came up with this suddenly and decided to type it up.  
  
Megami: Kitsune has major writer block on her other Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover: Untitled for Now. So please review, you might cheer her up.  
  
Serena awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She stretched a little and looked to either side of her. Her two lovers Heero, and Duo were on either side of her watching her. Her muscles were sore and stiff from last nights activities. She smiled at them and curled up in a ball as they hugged her. She sighed happily.  
  
"I Love you guys."  
  
They each kissed a cheek and nuzzled her neck. She giggled in delight and ran her fingers through each head of silky chocolate brown hair. Heero rolled in closer and laid a hand on her thigh; Duo rested his head on her breasts and nuzzled her. Serena rubbed her back against Heero earning a groan of pleasure from him. She cupped Duo's face and started to assault him with kisses, and when she got to his mouth she ran her tongue along every inch, exploring every crevice. Duo's hand found it's way between her legs. Serena's eyes twinkled when she came up for breath.  
"Let's go take a shower." Serena said sitting up, Heero and Duo looked at each other, shared a look and got up to follow Serena, the three of them cared not about their stated of nakedness. Heero and Duo admired Serena's perfectly curved body, her pale skin, and her shimmering golden hair that fell to her ankles. They reached the bathroom, Serena turned on the shower to hot water and stood under the water as Heero and Duo got in and wrapped her in their arms. Heero stood in front getting a full view of her breasts and her perfect face. Duo stood in back, his arms wrapped around her front, he pressed against her, his lower regions touching her, and making her shiver in excitement. Heero trailed kisses all along her body, finally reaching her mouth he slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. Duo ran kisses along her neck and down her back, they as on slid to the floor of the shower, the water flowing hot around them, and Heero and Duo began to make love to Serena until the water ran cold. All the while Serena's golden hair formed a blanket around them, keeping them together.  
  
Serena rubbed her hair dry as she walked in to the living room, Heero was making breakfast, and Duo was going through the long process of braiding his hair which would just be undone again by Serena. All Serena wore was one of Heero's white shirts, halfway buttoned, and a pair of Duo's mysteriously disappeared boxers. She sniffed the air and squealed in delight, Heero was making pancakes, when he made pancakes there was always strawberries and cream afterwards, which always resulted in a sticky Serena.  
Serena walked in to the kitchen and shard a long kiss with Heero before breathlessly pulling away. Duo stood behind her smiling. She gave him a long kiss too, Heero who'd finished the pancakes, came behind her and ran his hands up her shirt and began to soothe her stiff muscles, she sighed in delight at Heero and Duo's care for her, she would have been content to just go back to bed with them but she was hungry.  
Serena was led by Heero and Duo to sit in the middle chair, and as always Heero and Duo sat to opposite sides. They each began to feed her, she too fed them. When Serena was content, she was led by Heero who grabbed the strawberries and cream, and Duo to the bedroom, their favorite spot. Serena let the guys do their work, she loved it when they did this. She loved each of them as much as life itself.  
Serena dipped her finger I the cream and touched it to Heero's nose and began to lick it off. Duo was behind her, he'd shed his clothes and was holding her too him as she began to lick the cream form Heero's face. Duo ran his hands along the inside of her thighs; a pleased moan came from Serena's lips. And thus it began again; Serena was being loved by her lovers and in her opinion soul mates.  
  
Lying with Heero and Duo on the bed Serena thought about her life. While musing in her thoughts she didn't notice the guys on wither side of her sit up and stare at her.  
  
"Sere, we have something to ask you." Heero began.  
  
"Will you" Duo continued  
  
"Marry us?" Heero finished.  
  
Serena smiled and with as much enthusiasm as possible said,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Well that's it! As you know I was in a very romantic mood, and just felt like getting this out. I'm also seriously stumped on what to write on my other stories. So help would be nice on those. If I get enough requests for this to continue I will. So Ja ne! 


End file.
